


Violet's not okay with this (An ASOUE-IANOWT AU)

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: ASOUE AU, Gen, Multi, Other, asoue-ianowt au, ianowt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Violet is a normal teenager who lives a normal life.Well, except from the fact that she's secretly in love with her best friend, her dad killed himself some years ago and she apparently has superpowers that show up when she's distressed. And she's not really okay with that.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire/Fiona, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. This is Violet Baudelaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will only go by the Netflix canon. There may be implications of characters sleeping with each other, but nothing of that will be shown at all. The only thing that will be graphicly shown is a certain death scene... Also, features usage of weed, a lot of swearing and hateful characters.

_Dear Diary... go fuck yourself._   
_No, sorry. I just didn't know what to write. Uh, hi. My name is Violet Baudelaire. I'm a normal teeange girl. Nothing special about me... and that's okay. So, my guidance conselor wanted me to write this._

"What am I suppose to write in this?" Violet asked. 

Miss Caliban, her guidance conselor, smiled generically at her.

"Anything, Violet. Think of it as a conversation with yourself. You need an outlet for when you get angry."

"Can't I just use my phone?"

"Your phone will distract you, don't you think?"

Violet sighed.

 _I tend to get angry a lot... I guess it's because my dad kinda died last year. He committed suicide, and didn't even leave a note... but I manage. I mean, I have my best friend, Fiona. I was with her when I found out, and I cried into her arms. She didn't go until she made me happy again. Fiona always makes me so happy. She's so badass. She makes my world brighter... sometimes I wish that it could only be me and her in the world._

Violet and Fiona sat in the cafeteria at school.

"So, did you know what happened yesterday?" Fiona asked.

"No, spill." Violet replied. 

Fiona smiled weirdly. "So, you know Stew Mitchum?"

"Yeah?"

"He... kinda asked me to homecoming."

Violet looked a bit shocked. "Really? Wow, that's... that's cool, that he- that he did that?"

"Me and Stew kind of met yesterday at the supermarket." Fiona explained, "He told me I looked very pretty, which was weird, because he never really paid attention to me before. And... then he asked!"

"I feel like you did something in between this." 

Fiona smirked. After a while, Violet's eyes widened.

"Did you... and him-"

"Perhaps." Fiona giggled. "Listen, Vi, I really like him. Give him a chance."

_This is the worst. Of course fucking Stew Mitchum takes notice of Fiona now. I don't like him. He's the golden boy of a sports team or something, I don't know sports for shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

"Yeah." Violet said, and smiled. "I totally get it, he seems cool."

"There's gotta be someone you like, Violet. Just a little bit."

"I don't know." Violet shrugged, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well, think about it."

Just as she said that, Stew Mitchum plopped himself down next to Fiona.

"Hi babe." he said.

"Hi!" Fiona sqeaked.

Violet looked disgusted at them.

"Sheesh." Stew said, "Do you ever smile, weirdo?"

"I guess not." Violet said, and fake-smiled at him.

Stew snitched some of Fiona's food. Then, he started to talk about some generic sports thing.

_What does Fiona see in Stew anyway? He's annoying. He talks way too much. He doesn't deserve someone like Fiona. She is too good for him. I wish he could just stop talking and-_

"Fuck! Oh my- fuck!"

Stew stood up. Out of his nose ran a bucket of blood.

"How did you get a nosebleed?" Fiona asked, distressed, as she shoved paper for him to plug in his nose.

Violet just stood there, completely shocked.

_Dear diary... I convinced myself that I made Stew Mitchum bleed with my mind. Crazy, right?_

  
Violet was walking home. All she could think of was that nosebleed. Something about it just felt weird. Can a person really get a nosebleed out of random, just like that?

She passed a house that was near her house. Outside was three identical kids around her age, maybe a little younger.

"Hey!" one of them said, "Violet, wait up!"

Two of them ran up to her.

_The Quagmire triplets. They live a few blocks away from me. One girl, two boys. Isadora, Quigley and Duncan. All three of them are completely identical, and I don't know them very well, so I have a hard time knowing who's who._

The two people started to randomly stretch when they reached Violet.

"Shoes." the first one said, "Who needs them?"

Violet stared at their feet. Indeed, they were wearing no shoes.

"So, Violet." the other one said, "Bloodwitch, am I right?"

"What?" Violet replied, confused.

"Bloodwitch. It's only the best band in existence!"

"Sure is, brother!" the first one said, and high fived him.

Violet glanced at the first one. She tried to come up with which one of the triplets it was.

"Isadora." she said.

"Yeah?" the first one replied.

Violet nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah to what?" Isadora asked.

"...bloodwitch." Violet tried, and felt very awkward.

"It was I who mentioned Bloodwitch first!" the second one argued. "Anyway, Violet, we haven't hung out as much.

"No, we haven't." Violet replied.

"We were just thinking, since we live so close..."

"...maybe we could hang out sometime." Isadora finished. "We could listen to bloodwitch..."

"...and get high." the second one finished. Violet still didn't know if he was Duncan or Quigley, and she was too awkward now to ask. 

"Hey guys!" someone called. Everyone turned around and saw the third Quagmire triplet sitting on a car. "Stop talking to Violet, we gotta scram!"

Violet looked at the two Quagmires next to her, and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out sometime." 

"Cool." Isadora said, "Just let us know."

Then she and her brother danced weirdly back to their other brother.

_I think my brother is dating one of the Quagmires. Or, atleast have a thing with one of them. Who I don't know. I gotta ask him about that._

  
Violet opened the door, and stepped in.

"Violet, are you home?" her mother called.

"No, this is an axe murderer." Violet replied.

"Very funny. Now, come in here, I need some help."

Violet groaned and walked into the kitchen.

"I have to take an extra shift tonight." her mother explained, "So I need you to cook dinner for your siblings."

"Fun." Violet muttered.

"And actual dinner this time, not just buying a hot-dog."

"I promise."

"I'll be home by 11 pm. Make sure Klaus finishes his homework and that Sunny goes to sleep before 9, or else she won't sleep at all."

"Can't Klaus take care of himself? He's only almost 2 years younger than me."

"Violet, please. I don't have time to argue right now."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I get it. Have fun at your shift."

  
_My mom and I don't get along super-well. I love her and I hope she loves me, but... yeah, we get on each others nerves all the time. My siblings are pretty chill, though. It could be because they don't have to take a lot of responsibility in the same way. Klaus is a smarty-pants. I'm planning to lay back while he suceeds in a career and makes us rich. Sunny is an infant, so all she does is being cute and mess herself, I guess._

"Klaus." Violet said, "Which one of the Quagmires are you dating?"

"We don't exactly date." Klaus said, blushing. "We're only... going steady."

"Whatever. Which one is it?"

"It's Duncan."

"Which one is Duncan?" 

"The one who's not as into drugs?"

Violet sighed. "That's not helping, bro."

"Duncan is the one who is more calm."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"He is often the one to drive, because he says his siblings can't be trusted."

Violet nodded. "Okay... maybe i'm starting to get a picture. By the way, what do you want for dinner?"

"I could just take a hot dog from the store, that's fine."

"Mom said I should give you a 'real' dinner. What do you want, Sunny?"

Sunny sat in her highchair and was too busy with chewing on a teething ring.

"We don't have any baby food at home, anyway." Klaus said. "Come on, we're going to the store. Mom won't know."

"Alright."

  
The three siblings went to a small shop nearby. Violet and Klaus bought a hot dog each and Sunny got mashed apples.

They were too tired to walk with it home, so they sat themselves on a bench. Violet fed Sunny while eating her own food.

"If only mom could see me in these moments." she muttered.

"Well, I've seen you in these moments now!" someone said.

Violet and her sibings looked up and saw the three Quagmire triplets.

"Duncan!" Klaus said, and hugged him. Thanks to Klaus pointing out Duncan, Violet could see who was Quigley and who was Isadora much easier. Isadora had changed her outfit to a black skirt, and while it could've been Quigley, the society made Violet believe Isadora was more likely to wear a skirt.

"Is this your baby sister?" Quigley asked.

"Yeah." Violet said, "This is Sunny."

"Aww, Violet is a mother!" Isadora snorted. "So cool! I want to hold the baby."

"Don't hold the baby." Duncan said, letting go of Klaus. "Sorry, guys. My siblings are high."

"Are you high, too?" Klaus asked.

"Second hand, I guess." Duncan shrugged. "I'm the one who drives, so I gotta be more careful. Anyway, see you later, Klaus."  
  


The two boys exchanged a small kiss.

"Sorry we exposed your baby sister in this situation."

"She would see this sooner or later, either way." Violet said.

Duncan grabbed his high siblings and walked towards the car, and drove off.

"Does he even have a license?" Violet asked.

"What do you think?" Klaus smirked.

Violet grabbed Sunny. "Come on, let's go home. It's 8 pm. Sunny needs to sleep, don't you, Sun?"

"Nuh!" Sunny shrieked and shook her head.

"Let's go." Klaus said.


	2. Quigley the jellyfish

_Dear diary... I have been getting these weird zits on my thighs... I don't know why, and it's pretty disgusting. Out of everywhere I could've gotten zits, my body chose my thighs. It isn't even fun popping them... it's probably just puberty._

_Sometimes at night I can't sleep. I'm getting all these... feelings. I don't want to get into it, but... eating peanut butter helps._

Violet sat in front of the TV with a jar of peanut butter. Her mother suddenly came into the living room, with a glass of wine.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"I don't know." Violet said. "Some cheesy 80s sitcom."

Her mother took a sip of her wine.

"I saw Sunny was sleeping when I got home."

"Yes, she fell asleep pretty fast. Before 9 pm."

"Good, then she will sleep atleast until early morning."

Violet ate her peanut butter.

"I got called into the concelours office today."

"Why?" her mother asked, what did you do?"

"Nothing. She just wanted me to have an outburst for when I get angry."

"How come you get angry?" 

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like... people I love don't love me back."

_Like Fi- no. No one specific. Just generally. Yeah._

"Well..." her mother said slowly, "Maybe you're aiming too high, honey."

Violet looked at her mother, and then walked up to her room. She leaned against a wall and sunk herself down.

_I think there's something wrong with me. I just fel so... angered, all the time. Anything can set me off. First Fiona announced that Stew fucking Mitchum was dating her... then I just feel angry with mom... and we never talk about my dad, but I still- fuck!_   
**_Crash!_ **

Violet turned around. Behind her was a huge, huge crack on the wall she just leaned to. She looked startled on it.

  
_Dear diary. Yesterday I convinced myself I made a hole in my wall with my mind. Crazy, right?_

Violet was in the kitchen. Klaus and Sunny sat on the table nearby and ate breakfast. She herself waited for her toast to be ready.

"Good morning." their mother said. "Violet, I need you to shop for me today, because we are running out on everything."

"No, thanks." Violet replied.

"It wasn't a question."

"But why can't Klaus do it?"

"Klaus is taking care of Sunny tonight. That nice boy, Duncan Quagmire, is coming over to help him."

Violet looked at Klaus, who looked back to her, and smirked.

"How am I even going to get all of this home?" Violet asked.

"However you got them home last time, sweetie." her mother replied.

Violet sighed.

  
Later at school, Violet and Fiona just had gym class and were changing.

"Hey Fiona, I need you to drive me today." Violet said, "My mom is making me pick up groceries again and-"

She stopped mid sentence to see what Fiona was wearing. She was wearing Stew's sports jacket.

"I'm sorry." Violet said.

"What?" Fiona replied.

"Just... that jacket..."

"Yeah... Violet, I really wish I could give you a ride, but Stew and I are going to the game tonight."

Violet stared at her. "You? Going to the game?"

"Yeah, Vi. You can come too if you like."

"No, thanks."

Suddenly, Isadora Quagmire popped up in front of them.

"I can give you a ride, Violet."

Violet blinked. "Where did you come from?"

"You're forgetting i'm one grade under you, and my grade is having gym class now."

_Even though the Quagmire triplets are a grade under us, we still have some classes together. Like biology, science and cooking class. I think it's because our school is so small, so they blend grades together for some classes. That, or the Quagmires are just smart as fuck. My brother doesn't go to our school yet, but he will start next year. So the age gap between him and Duncan is acceptable. I still don't know why my well-organised brother chose a stoner, though. Even if Duncan apparently is less of a stoner than his siblings._

"Yeah, i'll give you a ride." Isadora said. "When does your last class end?"

"At 3:30, if our teacher isn't sick again and class is cancelled." Violet shrugged.

"Great! See you then!"

  
Later in the day, Violet walked out and found all three of the Quagmires sitting on their car. 

"Yo, Vi-girl." Quigley said. "My sis told me you needed to get some groceries."

"And I was going to drive her." Isadora muttered, "But then you guys came around."

"I will always drive." Duncan said. "I do not trust you two."

"You don't even have a license." Quigley groaned.

"And you have?"

Violet stared at the triplets.

"Yeah, how are you allowed to drive?" she asked.

"We aren't." Duncan said. "This is our dads car. He's not home much and... we're better off without him anyway. I mean, this car isn't broken yet."

"I guess that's true."

"Besides, i'm going to your house later anyway." Duncan said. "I'm helping your dear brother with babysitting."

"Oooh!" Quigley and Isadora exclaimed.

"Shall we go?" Duncan sighed.

_Duncan is actually a very good driver for someone who doesn't have a license. The Quagmires are actually really funny people. I should hang out with them more._

The four teenagers were in the store. Violet was going through her mother's shopping list.

"How much money did you mother give you?" Duncan asked.

"Only 50 bucks." Violet said.

"Yeah, all these groceries cost much more than that."

Violet looked at her money and then the groceries.

"Fuck."

"Shall we help you pay?" Isadora asked.

"No... no i'll take some things back."

Violet grabbed more than half of the things and started to put them back.

She felt something inside of her boil.

_Keep it easy.Why am I mad now? Take a deep breath... take a deep breath. Easy. Ugh-_

Suddenly, every item on the shelf behind her fell onto the floor.

"Wow, Vi." Isadora said, "What happened?"

"I... I don't know." Violet shuddered.

"Hey, take it easy. We'll help you pay the rest. "

Violet nodded. As they had payed the groceries, they went out and Violet sat herself down on a nearby bench.

The Quagmires sat beside her.

"You okay?" Quigley asked.

"I don't know." Violet said.

_First I can't pay for all the groceries because my mom gave me too little money. Then all the things on the shelves suddenly fell down, as if to mock me. Or was it me who made them fall?_

"Do you want to come over to our house?" Isadora asked. "And listen to bloodwitch?"

"And smoke some weed?" Quigley asked.

Violet smiled. "First I need to get the groceries home."

  
A few minutes later, they were in the car again.

"So, can you believe people are already asking for dates to homecoming?" Quigley asked. Isadora looked at him with a smug face.

"Yeah..." Violet said. "It's so far away."

"Yeah, like a week away." 

Violet glanced at the groceries. "By the way, thank you for helping me pay. You didn't have to."

"Oh, it was nothing." Isadora said. "We are more or less rich."

"Yeah... we have some clients." Quigley giggled. "One of them is technically our cousin, but..."

Duncan grinned as he drove.

"Hey." Duncan said, "What if I drop you three off at our house, and then i'll take the groceries to Klaus?"

"That would be really helpful." Violet said, "Thank you."

Duncan dropped them off, waved and drove off.

  
The Quagmire basement was big. Bigger than the basement in Violet's home. Though, she hadn't been in her own basement for a while.

"So." Isadora said, "Are you ready to smoke?"

_I had never smoked weed before. I didn't even cough. It was awesome. It felt like the whole world was better than before.  
_

The three teenagers lied on the floor. They were high.

"Okay." Isadora said. "Question. If you could be a jellyfish or an eagle, which one would you pick?"

"Obviously." Violet said. "Eagle. Hands down."

"I'd pick jellyfish." Quigley said. All three giggled loudly.

"My turn." Violet said. "If you could have a superpower or-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there." Quigley said. "I think everyone would pick superpower."

"Okay, then what would it be?"

"Probably flying." Isadora said. "Just... flying around in and endless world... chilling up there. If you could fly, you could technically poop on people like a bird."

"What the fuck?" Violet exclaimed, laughing.

"No, just kidding." Isadora said. "Sorry, when i'm high I say very crazy things."

"I would be a shapeshifter." Quigley said. "But not because I want to do anything gross like spying in the girls locker room or something... no, I want to just... turn into a giant jellyfish."

"What is it with you and jellyfish?" Violet asked.

Quigley, aswell as Isadora, started to laugh so much that they coughed.

"Okay!" Quigley snorted, "I had read... that when humanity is dead, the earth isn't going to belong to the cockroachers. The earth is mostly made of water, and cockroachers are terrible in water! No... the earth are going to belong to the jellyfish."

"Wow..." Violet said slowly.

"Yeah, and I am going to be their leader." Quigley explained, "And we are going to save the earth from aliens who want to take over."

Isadora and Violet applauded.

"Alright, it's my turn." Quigley chuckled. "Would you rather tell... your deepest darkest secret-"

Violet suddenly sat up. Isadora and Quigley looked at her weirdly.

"Okay." she said. "I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret."

_Go on, Violet. Tell them. We are all high, we won't remember anything... i hope. Just tell them... alright, here it goes.  
  
_

"I have zits on my thighs."

Isadora and Quigley looked at each other, and then started to burst out laughing.

"Wait, are you serious?" Isadora snorted, "Can we see them?"

"No, they are gross!"

"Why do you have them?" Quigley asked.

"I don't know why, I just do!"

Quigley smirked. "Alright, wait."

He took off his shirt, revealing a bunch of zits around his chest.

"See! How many people gets acne on their chest? I obviously win!"

"Oh, don't cheer too soon, my brother!" Isadora exclaimed. She turned around and dragged her shirt up on her back. "It's back-ne supreme!"

It was true. Her whole back was filled with zits.

"I definetly win!" she said.

"Oh, hold on now, dear Quagmires!" Violet exclaimed. She stood up and pulled down her pants. "Check these out! I mean... you can not compete with the zits on my thighs!"

"Wow." Quigley said, and clapped. "That's disgusting, yeah."

"Right?" Violet agreed.

The three of them now stood up, awkwardly staring at each other. All of a sudden, Quigley kissed Violet. 

"Quigley, what the fuck!" Isadora exclaimed. Though, she was laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry, was that wrong?" Quigley asked. "In that case, i'm sorry..."

Violet looked up at him, just processing everything that happened. Then, she started to laugh, too.  
Quigley eventually also laughed.

"So..." Isadora asked, "What do you want to do now?"

_I don't remember what we did after he kissed me. But I don't care. We had very fun down in that basement. I haven't had so much fun in a long time... maybe there isn't something wrong with me._


	3. Body count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before people get confused, Violet is bisexual in this fic. She is always bisexual unless told otherwise.

  
Dear diary, I...

"...slept with Quigley Quagmire?" Fiona asked suprised.

_Not exactly. I just told Fiona that he kissed me. I don't remember much from yesterday because I was high as fuck, but I think I would remember if we... yeah, he just kissed me. What did we do after that? Me and Isadora laughed at him. Then he laughed too. I think we danced to that bloodwitch band. Then we passed out on the couch, all three of us. So, technically, I did sleep with Quigley... and Isadora... but we were literally sleeping! God, Fiona always jumps to extreme conclusions... but I still ~~love~~ like her._

"Vi?" Fiona said, "Did you or did you not?"

"Well..." Violet said. "He kissed me, that's all I said."

"And you don't know what happened after that?"

"Barely."

"Still." Fiona said, "Him kissing you is pretty exciting, too! That's kinda romantic."

_She does know Isadora was there, too? Maybe if we were alone it could've been... romantic, I guess? Same if me and Isadora... yeah. But when someone is witnessing you getting kissed, it's not that fucking romantic, just saying._

"Anyway." Fiona said, "Me and Stew were going to Ryan's birthday party tonight but he broke his ankle last night at the game, so... now I have no one to go with."

"But..." Violet said, "You and me can go?"

Fiona looked up. "Yeah... yeah sure! Let's do it!"

Suddenly, Violet's mother came up to them.

"Are you done eating, girls?"

_Yeah, did I mention my mother is a waitress? Me and Fiona, aswell as my siblings, sometimes eat breakfast here on weekends._

"Here's the deal." her mother said, "I have to work for a few more hours. So you can help me taking off gum under tables..."

"No thanks." Violet said.

"...or you can take Sunny home. Without whining about it."

Violet sighed. "Alright. Yeah. I'll take Sunny home."

"Thank you." her mother said and handed over Sunny.

  
_If Klaus were eating with us this morning, he could've taken Sunny home and I could've continued to talk to Fiona. I don't know what he does today. Eh. It's nice to spend some time with Sunny, too. She's my baby sister, after all. And she's so cute..._

Violet suddenly stopped walking. She looked suspiciously at her sister.

"Sunny... don't tell me..."

She took a quick smell.

"Yeah, you're definetly need a change. And I don't have a diaper bag with me. Yay..."

Sunny looked at her with pleading eyes.

_...she's even somewhat cute when she has messed herself. I mean, a bit less cute when that happens, but still cute._

"No, it's not your fault." Violet said, "You're one years old, that's what you do. It's just that your big sister has to carry you all the way home before we can clean you up. I imagine that's not going to be very comfortable for you on the way... or for me."

Suddenly, a familiar car pulled up.

"Vio!" Isadora yelled as she made the car windows go down. She then hit the breaks super-fast to stop the car. "Look, girl! I'm driving!"

"I see that." Violet said.

"Where do you have your brother?" Quigley asked, sitting beside Isadora.

"I don't know. Where's Duncan?"

"He said he had a special meeting at the library." Isadora said flirtingly.

"Then I know where my brother is." Violet smirked.

Sunny pointed at Isadora. 

"Car!" she shrieked.

"No, little pumpkin." Isadora giggled, "I'm driving a car. I myself do not identify as a car."

"Are you two heading home?" Quigley asked.

"Yeah." Violet said. "And we gotta hurry, because if Sunny gets rashes my mom will kill me."

"Hop into the backseat, then." Isadora shrugged. "We will getcha home in no-time."

"Oh, I don't know-"

"You have been in this car before." Quigley said, "Come on."

_Yeah. I have been in this car when Duncan was the driver. Though, I gotta give Isadora a chance. I never had so much fun as I had yesterday, so I guess i'll try out to see how bad of a driver she could really be._

  
_Dear diary. Isadora is the worst driver ever, and I love it. She almost hit our biology teacher who was crossing the road, which I enjoyed so much because I hate that guy. He managed to get out just as we passed him, though. Oh god, she probably broke so many traffic rules. If she is this bad then I really wonder how Quigley drives. Oh, and Isadora drove so fast that Sunny threw up on me. But you know what, I don't care! I need to shower anyway, since me and Fiona are going to the party tonight. Isadora and Quigley said that they were planning to crash it, but they would see if they could make it._

Violet had just taken a shower. After she dressed herself, she went to check on Sunny. Sunny had fallen asleep for a nap almost immediately after they got home, and Violet made sure to take a quicker shower in case her sister woke up.  
When she walked downstairs, she met Klaus in the living room.

"Hi bro! Where have you been?"

"At the library."

"With Duncan, I suppose?"

"Yep. We helped each other study."

Violet smirked. "So... does mom know about you two?"

Klaus shrugged. "She knows Duncan and I hang out. She is not around much whenever i'm with Duncan, and he and I aren't really intimate people, so... we'll see if she's suprised or not."

"Okay..." Violet said. "So, do you want to do something? I have a lot of time to kill."

"Sure." Klaus said. "We could get some puzzles from the basement."

 _The basement... I haven't been in there since our dad killed himself_.

"Yeah, i'll get them." Violet said nervously.

She slowly walked towards the basement door. She opened it, and went down with her heart beating faster than it has ever done before.

_It's just a basement... just a basement, Violet. Just like the basement at the Quagmires, where you had a wonderful time yesterday. Yes, nothing will be down here._

She found the light switch. Just as she suspected, nothing was down there. 

_I wish I knew my father better. Mom was the one who found him... he didn't even leave a note._   
_Yeah, why didn't he leave a note? Didn't he realise his daughter would be so weird? God dammit!_

"Aah!"

Violet ran upstairs. Klaus was lying on the floor.

"Klaus!" Violet yelled, "Are you okay?"

"My arm!" Klaus shouted, "It..."

Violet looked at his left arm. It looked completely broken.

"I don't know what happened!" Klaus whimpered, "I was just going to move the lamp on the sofa table so we could lay out the puzzles. Then..."

"It's okay, Klaus..." Violet said. "We'll call mom. Everything's going to be okay."

_First Stew is getting a nosebleed, and now Klaus broke his arm. It must've been because of me. Shit, i'm getting a bodycount here! And yet, this psycho girl is going to a party tonight. Yippie!_

  
Violet sat in Fiona's room and watched as her friend picked out clothes.

"What do you think?" Fiona asked, "This dress gives me more cleavage, but this dress is shorter. Which one should I pick?"

"Both?" Violet suggested.

"God, you are so useless." Fiona giggled. "By the way, are you wearing that to the party?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with my clothes?" Violet asked. She wore a black hoodie and jeans.

"Nothing! It looks very comfortable... but what if you wear this!"

Fiona took out a black tank top.

"You would look so cute in this!"

"I don't know." Violet said.

"Come on! Don't you think it's time for the world to see Violet Baudelaire's cleavage?"

Violet sighed, but smiled. "Alright."

_Fiona always makes me feel so brave._

"Okay, now it's time for some make-up." Fiona said.

  
They sat next to each other at Fiona's bedroom window.

"I'm sorry." Fiona suddenly said.

"Sorry for what?" Violet asked.

"I know I have been... distracted lately." Fiona admitted. "Like, yesterday you kissed someone and that wasn't even anything I thought of until you said it today!"

_Quigley kissed me. I didn't kiss him. But okay._

"You've just never talked about boys." Fiona said.

"Well..." Violet said, "Now I have."

"Alright..." Fiona said, deciding to changed the subject. "Now for lipstick."

"No, please, not lipstick." Violet begged.

Fiona smiled painfully. "Please, Violet."

"No."

"Okay, not even..."

"No, no lipstick."

"Not even cherry chapstick?"

Violet shrugged. "Alright, cherry chapstick."

"Great!"

  
Later on, the two girls were outside the party.

"Are you ready?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, totally." Fiona said.

"You will not leave my side, right?" 

  
Fiona smiled at Violet. "Duh. Of course not. Come on."


	4. The party that fucked it all up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Features underage drinking and drunk high school kids.

Fiona and Violet didn't get out of each others sight for the entire evening. They danced a lot. They played table board games. They laughed. They drank. They were wild teens on a wild party. 

Suddenly, two identical people walked into the party. They were wearing matching cyan toxedos, with sunglasses on their faces.

"Isadora!" Violet called, "Quigley!"

Isadora and Quigley smiled as they went to the couch where Violet and Fiona were sitting.

"So..." Fiona said, "You two and Violet are like... neighbours? Like, close neighbours, right?"

"Well..." Quigley replied, "We live a few blocks away from each other, so it's pretty close."

"Ooh." Fiona giggled.

"Ignore her." Violet said. "It's nice you two could crash the party."

Isadora snorted. "Well, we are pretty famous at the school. The stoner triplets, you know? If we don't come then this kid's birthday party won't be complete."

Suddenly, a new song came on. 

"Oh my god." Fiona said, "I love this song, we need to dance to this right now!"

She dragged Violet up. Violet looked back at the two triplets. They gestured that they would stay on the couch, and that the girls could go and dance.

_We started to dance. Fiona decided to take off my jacket to reveal the tank top I was borrowing from her. I felt very awkward. I felt like everyone was staring at me..._   
_Turns out, Fiona was the only one staring at me.  
  
_

Suddenly, the music stopped. Everyone's heads was turned to the entrance. Violet's smile immediately disappeared as she saw who it was.

"Stew is in the house!" Stew screamed.

Everyone cheered. Stew started to make a speech about the birthday kid and made a toast. He then walked up to Fiona and Violet.

"Hey, babe." he said, "I thought we were going to chill."

"Yeah..." Fiona said, "I haven't checked my phone."

"Oh... okay."

"Do you wanna dance?" Fiona asked awkwardly.

"My ankle is really hurting right now, babe."

Fiona bit her lip. "Yeah, let me just finish this song."

Stew looked at Violet. Violet gave him a fake smile.

"Alright." Stew muttered. "Have fun."

Violet shrugged and prepared to continue dancing. However, Fiona didn't seem to be interested anymore.

"I should probably check on him." she said.

"But you heard him." Violet argued, "He said that he was okay."

Fiona sighed and walked away to Stew anyway.

  
_So Fiona ditched me for Stew again. Yippie._

Violet was outside playing basketball with herself. She tried to throw the basketball into the basket, but failed. Just as she did, she heard someone clap slowly behind her. She turned around.

"Quiggs." she said.

"Vi-girl." Quigley replied. "So... what are you doing out here?"

"Just mountains of cocaine." Violet said, and grinned.

"Oh, you do realise the entire cheerleading squad are doing that for real in the bathroom?"

"Is that why they have so much energy?"

"Totally."

Quigley looked on the ground. He seemed nervous.

"So..." he said, "I have a question, and there's... no pressure."

_Oh god. What is it now? Is he onto me? Wait, what have I to be afraid of? Why am I nervous?_

"If you don't hate the idea..." Quigley said, "And you don't have anything else you want to do... will you go to homecoming with me?"  
  
"Uh..." Violet mumbled.

_What do I answer? I don't know if I want to. I do like him, a lot! But... I don't know if I like him in that way. I mean, I do... oh, but feels like something's just... why don't I like him in that way? Is it because of something? Is it because of someone? Anwyay... I need to be harsh. I need to tell him no._

"Yeah, sure." Violet replied.

_I am pathethic._

"Cool!" Quigley exclaimed, "Coolio!"

"Yeah..." Violet said and bit her lip. "I should find Fiona."

"Yeah, totally."  
  


Violet awkwardly walked away. As she went back into the house, Isadora pulled her aside. She was clearly drunk. Or high. Or both.

"What do you say?" she asked, and made a hiccup sound. "Violet, how about you and me go to homecoming together?"

_Shit, are all the Quagmires into me? Okay, Duncan can't, because he is dating my brother, and he's not my type anyway._

"Uh..." Violet said, once again.

"What's the matter?" Isadora giggled, barely standing up. She grabbed Violet's shoulders. "You thought I was straight?"

"No, I never thought that ever." Violet said, "It's just-"

"Too subtle?"

She let go of Violet, and smiled.

"But..." she said, "I would like to go to homecoming with you. I like you a lot."

"Okay..." Violet said awkwardly. 

"What is it?" Isadora asked. "Don't tell me you're straight. Because my radar has been all over the place with you..."

_Wait, what? What do I even answer?_

"Sure, let's go to homecoming." Violet said. 

_It's gonna be awkward as fuck now for both Quigley and Isadora. What the fuck am I going to do now...? All I want to do is to find Fiona..._

Suddenly, Isadora gave Violet a slow hug.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Violet said slowly, "Yes, it is. Though-"

She suddenly felt Isadora kiss her on the cheek. 

_Okay, Isadora's drunk. I'm a bit drunk too. This feels nice, it does. But I don't know if I like Isadora in that way. Or, do I? I need to find Fiona._

"Hey, Is?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to find Fiona, she..."

  
Isadora let go of Violet. "I get it. Go find her."

  
Violet nodded. 

"Hey, Violet?" Isadora said as Violet was preparing to go away. 

"Yeah?"

Isadora smiled. "Thanks."

  
 _I'm confused as fuck. What just occured? Where's Fiona?_

Violet opened a door. Inside lied Fiona on a bed. 

"Hey..." Violet said, and closed the door. Fiona didn't reply. 

Violet lied herself next to Fiona. She could see that Fiona was crying. She glanced at the moose head over them.

"Are you crying because there's a dead animal hanging over us?" Violet asked.

"No..." Fiona sniffed, "It's just... it's Stew."

"Stew, huh?" Violet sighed.

"We just... we had this huge fight and I don't even know what it was about."

Violet turned to her. "That happens with me and my mom a lot."

Fiona sighed. "Then... he asked for his jacket back."

There was a silence.

"Well..." Violet said after a while, "Atleast you don't have to wear that hideous jacket anymore."

Fiona actually seemed to laugh at this.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Violet said.

Fiona turned to her. "I want to be stuck with you."

_Dear diary. I finally accepted it. The reason I don't like Quigley in that way. The reason I don't like Isadora in that way._

Violet slowly leaned in and kissed Fiona.

After two seconds, Fiona pulled away.

"Violet." she said, "We're just drunk, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." Violet said, "Totally... totally."

Violet stood up, and backed away.

"I gotta... go."

"Violet?"

"Yeah, the Quags are giving me a ride home, so..."

Violet opened the door.

"Violet!" Fiona called before Violet closed the door.

_That was a distaster. I'm a distaster. Aaah! Why did I do that? I could've just... and now I have Quigley and Isadora... and I feel like i'm going to vomit at any time. Life is a fucked up mess. It's a shitshow._

Violet ran outside. It was raining. She ran over the street, and almost got hit by a car.   
She ran into the forest a bit, before stopping.  
She looked up at the sky. At the moon shining brightly. At the pouring rain. She cried.

Violet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK!"

As she did, there was kind of an explosion. Several trees fell to the ground. It was powerful.

Violet cried and cried.   
She didn't know that two people saw the whole damn thing, and was about to come up to her to confront her about it in just a minute...


	5. Violet knocks an adult unconsious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is mentions of child abuse in this chapter. If that is something you are sensitive about, then I advice you to look away from this chapter.  
> Also, the Quagmires dad is definetly Olaf, just saying.

Quigley and Isadora had prepared for the party all night. They had taken showers, fixed themselves up and had tried all sorts of outfits. Eventually, they decided they would match.

"Do you know where Duncan is?" Isadora asked, putting on lipstick.

"I think he's out." Quigley replied, also putting on lipstick.

"With Klaus?"

"Nah, I think he just went out by himself."

"Ooh, like a lonely journey to find himself!"

Quigley snorted. "Exactly."

"We like that." Isadora said.

"We do, indeed." Quigley agreed.

They were fixing their sunglasses in the mirror.

"So, who are you asking out for homecoming?" Quigley asked flirtingly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Isadora smirked, "Miss Bass, obviously."

Quigley was silent for a moment. Isadora started to laugh.

"Wait, you fell for it? Quigley, I can't- did you actually believe I was- ew, no! I'm asking Violet, of course!"

"Hold up." Quigley said, "I'm asking Violet."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes!"

  
Isadora and Quigley stared at each other teasingly.

"Well then, who do you think she will say yes to?" Isadora asked.

"Oh, I have actually no idea." Quigley admitted. "God, why do we have the same taste when it comes to this?"

"Because we are triplets? Triplets share the same brains, you know that."

"Then why isn't Duncan in love with Violet?"

"Because he's gay?"

"You're gay, too!"

"Yeah, and why aren't you?"

Quigley smirked. "Are you ready to crash a party, dear sister of mine?"

"Of course, kind brother." Isadora said. 

The walked up from the basement with confidence. However, their confidence dropped a bit when they went into the living room. 

"Oh... dad..." Quigley said quietly, "You're home."

Their father looked at them and made grunting sounds.

"You both look like queers." was everything he said.

Quigley and Isadora just stared at him.

"Great talk, dad." Isadora said.

  
The party was a sucess. Violet had said yes. To Quigley and to Isadora. They were very happy.

"Did you ask her?" Quigley asked.

"Yep!" Isadora replied proudly. "She said yes?"

"Wait, she said yes to me, too!"

Both siblings looked at each other, and laughed. 

"Oh boy, she must've been drunk." Isadora laughed.

It was dark outside and it rained like crazy. Quigley was the one who drove. He could barely see anything in front of him. Suddenly, someone ran across the road.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, and crashed into a trashcan.

Both of the Quagmires walked out. 

"Fuck, dad's gonna kill us!" Quigley exclaimed. 

"No, no, no..." Isadora said, "He doesn't know we drive this car and never had, and he won't know today either."

Both of them suddenly squinted at a shadow who was standing in a circle of trees. 

"Fuck!" she yelled so loudly that trees fell to the ground.

  
Violet was crying. She thought she was all alone with the moon in the sky. Then, suddenly, she heard someone yell her name.

"Violet?"

She turned around and saw Isadora and Quigley.

"Th-the trees were like this when I got here!" Violet shivered, "I swear!"

"No, Violet." Isadora said, "We saw it."

Violet looked frightened. 

"Well, you better keep this a secret!" Violet yelled in despair. "Not a fucking word! To anyone!"

"Okay..." Quigley said slowly.

Violet ran away, crying.

_Dear diary... I can't control what's inside me. It controls me. And... now it's not a secret anymore._

  
The next day at school, Violet was walking towards her locker. She saw Fiona further down the corridor, and decided to go into the other direction. But then she was met by other people.

"Hey Violet." Quigley said slowly. "So, your secret is safe with us, but we still need to-"

Violet didn't respond and went into the girls bathroom.

"Okay..." Quigley said. Isadora sighed and followed Violet inside.

"Violet, we need to talk..."

"No." Violet said.

She walked out and headed to class.

_I hate chemistry. Usually it's fun because all the people I like are in the class. Well, right now I don't want to talk to them, so chemistry sucks._

Violet was preparing to put on her safety goggles, when Quigley popped up behind her.

"Hey..." he whispered, "That secret, it's totally safe with us, but we have to talk about it."

Violet snapped her fingers and went to the other table. Isadora and Quigley followed.

"Violet, please..." Isadora said, "We have to talk."

"No." Violet said. "Leave me alone."

She noticed how some of the samples of liquid started to shake. Scared of what might happen, she quickly ran out of the classroom. 

She locked herself inside a bathroom stall.

_Calm down, Violet. Calm the fuck down. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think..._

"Hey, Violet?"

Violet was silent. She recogonized the voice.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah!" Violet answered hesitantly. "I'm very fine! Thanks!"

"Are you sure...? You and I haven't really talked about what happened yesterday. I feel like we kinda left it at a weird note."

"No, not at all!"

"So... are we cool!"

"Yeah! Yeah, totally cool! Also, we can talk about this later...?"

  
Fiona frowned. "Okay... yeah sure. Hope you feel better."

She slided a bar of chocolate under the stall. Violet smiled.

  
As Violet got home, she was met by Klaus and Sunny.

"Violet, Sunny's almost walking!" Klaus said. "Though, she's a bit afraid of it."

"Aw, Sunny!" Violet said, "It's easy. Look at me, i'm walking all the time!"

Sunny tried to stand up, but immediately sat back again. 

"She's afraid of falling." Klaus explained.

"Oh, well." Violet said, "I should probably make dinner. Maybe lasagna."

"You can't make lasagna." Klaus giggled.

"I can't?"

"No. And don't worry, I have already made lasagna before you got home. It's on the stove if you want some."

Violet glanced at the stove, and smiled. Her brother was better at cooking than she ever will be.

As she sat down to eat, Sunny looked at her with glee.

"Asagnah!" she shrieked.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Asagnah!" Sunny repeated.

"Are you trying to say 'lasagna'?"

Sunny managed to stand up.

"You want some lasagna?" Violet asked.

Sunny suddenly took some wobbly steps forward, and grabbed Violet's spoon. As she was about to lick on it, she fell backwards.

"Sunny, are you okay?" Klaus asked carefully.

Sunny seemed to be a bit shocked, but then she stood up again. She realised falling while walking wasn't at bad as she thought. 

_Sunny, you don't know this, but you inspired me. I need to face my fears._

  
Violet went over to the Quagmires house. She saw an adult man through the window sitting on the couch. It must be their dad. Violet didn't know much about him, but she knew he wasn't exactly the ideal father. It was best to sneak through the basement door.

The basement door wasn't locked, so Violet opened it slowly.

"Sorry, we're closed." Quigley mumbled. He then turned towards Violet. "Oh, but you are a customer we like."

"Don't mind him." Isadora sighed. "Hi, Violet. What are you doing here?"

Violet shrugged. "I'm just trying to make lasagna."

"What?" both Quigley and Isadora said.

"Yeah, and I also brought some lasagna Klaus has made. I'm sure Duncan will like it. Where is he?"

"He's talking to our dad..." Quigley said.

_Wait, is that a black eye Quigley has? And Isadora... she has bruises on her arms... oh no... should I mention something about it? Do they want me to mention it?_

"Do you finally want to talk to us?" Isadora asked.

"Yes." Violet replied. "I think i'm ready."

  
Suddenly, Quigley and Isadora smiled. 

"Great!" Quigley exclaimed, "Because we have done some research."

They made Violet sit down while they brought a bunch of comic books.

"Now..." Quigley said, "All these comics are about people with super powers."

"And...?" Violet asked.

"Do you think the people who wrote this just came up with these characters out of thin air?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's possible that they actually studied super powers-"

"No, Quiggs. That's not possible."

Everyone was silent.

"Okay." Isadora said, "You're right, the authors probably took drugs like candy, but the point is, they know super powers! So..." she sat down and started to skim through the comics, "Have you experienced anything of the following... spider bite?"

"No." Violet said.

"Radioactive goo?"

"No."

"Secret military experiment?"

"What?"

Isadora put down the comics. "Okay, but do you have any mentor? Like, has someone come to you to explain your powers?"

"Uh, no."

"That's fine!" Quigley said, "We can just be your mentors..."

Violet sighed. "I think this is a waste of time-"

"No, don't go!" Isadora said. "Violet, please."

"We want to help." Quigley added. "And... our lives... it isn't great, Violet."

"Yeah, I noticed." Violet said and gestured at Quigley's black eye. 

_Fuck, that was totally not a good way to mention it._

"Alright." Violet said. "Let's test my powers."

  
Isadora and Quigley put up a pyramid of soda bottles on the table.

"Okay, Violet." Isadora said, "Knock them over."

Violet stared at the pyramid in front of her. 

_Come on, Violet. Knock them over. Knock them over. Yes, come on. Come on..._

Nothing.

Violet sighed and sat down in the couch.

"How does it usually happen?" Quigley asked. "Like, what was your mindset at the party?"

"I didn't have a mindset." Violet said. "I wasn't thinking."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"I think it usually comes when i'm embarrased, or angry."

"Were you angry or embarrased at the party, Violet?" Isadora asked.

"Yeah..."

The two Quagmires were silent, waiting for her to say something. Violet sighed.

"So... I kinda kissed someone at the party."

"Oh." Quigley said. "Was it before or after I asked you to homecoming?"

"Or before or after I asked you to homecoming?" Isadora added.

"Fuck, I said yes to both of you!" Violet exclaimed, burying her head in her hands.

"It's fine, we're flattered." Isadora said. "We'll work it out later."

"Okay, but the one you kissed..." Quigley said, "And i'm not gonna ask who, because i'm above it... I was just wondering if he dresses cooler than me."  
"Or she." Isadora added.

Violet smiled. "No one can dress cooler than you two."

Quigley and Isadora looked pleased.

"It was actually someone who didn't want to be kissed." Violet explained. "So I got embarrased, and ran outside, and... boom, trees on the ground."

Quigley nodded. "Alright."

He stood up. "I think I know why they didn't want to kiss you. Because you're ugly as fuck."

Violet frowned. Then she smiled. "Okay, I see what you're trying to do."

"You're definetly going to fail biology." Isadora said, "You never pay attention in class."

"Alright, i'm ugly, i'm stupid. Is there anything else you got?"

Just as she said that, someone opened the door to the stairs violently. Down came the triplets father, dragging Duncan.

"I'm done with you, now." he growled, tossing Duncan on the floor. Duncan had bruises all over his face and his whole left hand was purple.

"This is how it goes when you're disrespectful!" their dad screamed, "I hope you three have learned not to speak back to me!"

All three Quagmires looked down on the floor. That's when their father got a look on Violet.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Violet." Violet said. She could feel her blood boiling.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Trying to get my kids out of the house or something?"

"No-"

"She was just coming over to see us!" Quigley said, "Because her brother made lasagna and-"

"Quigley, what did I tell you about speaking back to me?"

"He didn't speak back to you!" Isadora yelled.

"Jesus! Do you two want to go upstairs again?"

"No!"

"Because you're really asking for it!"

Violet felt the anger in her getting higher and higher. She didn't notice that she had started to make a large lamp behind her float.

"Why the fuck is that lamp floating?" their father asked, "What the fuck have you done with the furniture down here?"

Violet screamed and the lamp flied across the room, hitting the Quagmire triplets father in the face.

He fell to the floor, unconsious.

_Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I just killed him. Didn't I? Fuck, i'm a murderer. No, no, no!_

"Dad?" Duncan asked carefully. He put his head at his father's chest.   
"He's breathing. He's just unconsious."

Everyone turned around to Violet.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Isadora said.

"What?" Violet yelled, "I could've killed him! I could've killed you!"

"That doesn't matter!" Quigley said, "It was still awesome!"

"But... your dad-"

"Our dad's gonna be okay." Isadora explained. "You have no idea how often he drops unconsious. Often by falling down the stairs or hitting his head in the ceiling, though it has never happened that someone has thrown a lamp at him."

Violet looked distressed. "But..."

"Don't worry." Duncan said, " Most often our dad just insults us. He only got like this because he saw us taking the car today... he didn't like that."

"But we are going to continue to take the car anyway." Isadora said, "Because fuck him."

"And by the way, no, he didn't notice the bump on the front from when I almost hit you." Quigley said.

"You got a bump on the car because of me?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, but he was mad because he saw us taking the car today. I got the bump yesterday."

Violet started to form tears.

"Hey!" Isadora said, "It's okay! You got mad, and rightfully so. You should know that our dad is only home for a couple of days before he goes to drive his truck again. So it's just some days we can survive, and then we can go back to a life without him, that's much better!"

"This sounds so fucked up, you realise that?" Violet said.

"Yeah, we do." Duncan sighed. "But that's how we just cope with this. We look on the bright sides. And we have each other. And I have Klaus."

"And we have you." Quigley said, and tried to hug Violet. Violet backed, not wanting a hug right now. 

"Plus, we make a lot of money selling weed." Isadora giggled. "We're going to be okay, Violet."

Violet shook her head. "I... I gotta go home, now."

"Wait, Violet!" Isadora yelled after her.

_If I can knock an adult man unconsious then I don't know what I could do if someone of the Quagmires got me hurt. Because I do not want to hurt them. They have been hurt enough. Dear diary... I am not okay with this._


	6. We have nothing to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a character from I am not okay with this. I couldn't find anyone in asoue or atwq that really fitted her role. Not any minor, atleast. So Jenny is Jenny.

_Dear diary... I ended up in detention for the first time..._

Violet sat in the back of the class. She was taking a test. The Quagmire triplets were in the same class as her and Fiona, and all three of them were looking back at Violet. They wanted to talk. Violet didn't want to talk.

"Eyes on your tests!" Mr. Remora ordered. "Now!"

Everyone went silent. Stew and Fiona sat next to each other in the front. All of a sudden, Stew asked Fiona to show him what she wrote. Fiona sighed, but agreed.

"How's it hanging?" Mr. Remora asked, walking up to the cheater.

"It's hanging." Stew said.

Mr. Remora grabbed both his and Fionas test and checked.

"Okay. Detention for both of you. And you will fail this test."

"Wait, what?" Violet exclaimed. Everyone turned around and stared at her. "Fiona's been studying this for weeks, now Stew cheats off her and she has to fail the test? That is such bullshit!"

Mr. Remora sighed. "You can take that language straight to detention, young lady! Anyone else?"

Suddenly, Quigley and Isadora stood up. Quigley threw off his papers on his table. Isadora put up the middle finger.

"M-motherfucker." Quigley said.

"Alright, fine, detention for you two, Quagmires!"

Duncan was burying his head in embarrasment.

"Excuse me." Mr. Remora said, walking up to Duncan. "You're the most well-behaved out of you three... but I have a feeling your siblings will burn down the school if they go to detention alone, so..."

"Yes, i'll go to detention." Duncan said.

"Thank you. You'll get higher scores on the test."

  
Violet walked towards the gym hall. Right now, only Stew was sitting on the bleachers. Violet made sure to sit as far away from him as possible, but as soon as she sat down, Stew slided over to her.

"Okay, I don't know what I have done to you." he said, "But I can tell you don't like me."

"The whole school's adoring you, you don't need my appreciation." Violet said.

"Fiona says you're funny. I guess I just haven't seen it before..."

Violet looked at him weirdly.

"I just think, for Fiona's sake, that you and I should have a truce." Stew said.

"A truce?"

"Yeah."

Stew put out his hand. Violet sighed.

"For Fiona." she said as she shook his hand. Right then, a girl with a gothic style walked in, and it wasn't Isadora.

_Jenny Whateverherlastnameis. She is the school's biggest delinquent. Her mom sent her to rehab for her addiction of... something, I don't know. It doesn't seem to be working, though._

"Stew." Jenny said.

"Jenny." Stew replied.

Before they could say anything more, the Quagmire triplets and Fiona walked into the room and sat themselves on the bleachers. Then, the principal, Nero, walked in.

"Now, all of you are here because of one reason." Nero explained, "You have disrespected the rules, and therefore also disrespected yourselves. I want you to sit here and think about what you have done for the next few hours. Is that clear?"

No one replied.

"Good."

As he walked out, Jenny turned to the rest and smiled.

"I have a fun idea." she said. "Let's play fuck, marry, kill."

"No, thanks." Duncan said.

"Yeah, no." Fiona agreed.

"Cowards." Jenny muttered. "Okay, what about the version for all the boring kids? Kiss, marry kill?"

"Yeah, okay." Isadora sighed. "Sure, i'm in."

Everyone else nodded. Jenny grinned. "Alright... Fiona, why don't you go first?"

Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Kiss, marry, kill... Mr. Nero, Quigley, Violet."

Fiona sighed. "Well, kill mr. Nero... and they say it's life goals to marry your best friend, so if Violet's up for it i'm marrying her."

Violet blushed.

"Alright, then it's you and Quigley in a makeout session." Jenny giggled. "How does that makes you feel, Stew?"

"Eh, shut up, Jenny." Stew said.

"Why don't you go next?" Fiona asked.

"No, I think it's Violet's turn." Jenny said. "But then I remembered that no one in their right mind would kiss Violet."

"Hey!"

That "hey!" came from three different people in the room. Take a guess.

"What?" Jenny said, "Does Violet have some high kissability rate that i'm not aware of?"

"Don't listen to her." Quigley whispered.

"I'm not talking." Violet said. She then walked out.

_I wanted to rage at Jenny. Who does she think she is? But I also know that if I rage, bad things will happen. I don't want to risk it._

  
Violet sat in the library. Suddenly, she saw something...

  
"Psst!" 

The Quagmires sat on the bleachers and played with their fingers. All three turned around when they saw Violet calling them.

"Quags!" Violet ordered.

Quigley looked at Isadora and Isadora looked at Quigley. They shook their heads. Duncan also shook his head, but followed his siblings.

"Quags, I need to talk to you." Violet said.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to us?" Isadora asked.

"Come with me."

"Seriously?" Quigley said.

"Come on!"

Violet practically dragged them to the library. 

When they arrived, the triplets jaws dropped. In front of them was the whole library in ruins. All the books were scattered around or crushed. The shelves had fallen on top of each other or broke down.

"How did this happen?" Duncan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Violet said.

"Wait, why?" Isadora asked.

"Because I don't! Okay? I just need you guys to help me fix this."

"Oh, this place needs a miracle to be fixed up." Duncan admitted.

"I don't care about the library, I care about that."

Violet pointed up to the ceiling. Over there was a security camera.

"Oh, fuck." Isadora said. "We need that footage."

"Yep." Violet replied.

"And that footage is in Nero's office?" Quigley asked.

"Yep."

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw." Isadora sighed.

"No, thanks." Violet replied. "We need to come up with a plan to steal the footage."

  
They sat down on the floor. Quigley grabbed some piece of paper and drew a map of the school.

"Okay, Nero's office is over here-"

"By the way, Violet, we told Duncan everything about your powers." Isadora explained, "Just because we couldn't leave him confused-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Violet said, "As long as you don't tell anyone else."

"We need keys to Nero's office." Duncan explained, "The only one who has that is the janitor. He won't let us get that so easily."

"We need someone who can..." Isadora said, and looked at Violet. "Someone who can speak to the janitor, if you know what I mean."

  
Five minutes later, Violet stormed into the gym.

"Hey, Fiona, I need a pad!"

"Check my bag." Fiona shrugged.

"Well, I also need you for something else, can you please follow me?"

Fiona looked at Stew, but he just shrugged. She nodded and followed Violet.

"So let me get this straight." Fiona said.

"You will never get anything straight from us." Isadora said.

"You want me to ask the janitor for the keys so you can break into Nero's office and steal a tape from the library?"

"Yes." Violet said.

"What's on that tape?"

Everyone was silent.

"Seriously, what's on that tape? I won't help until you answer!"

Violet decided to think of something very quickly.

"Quigley and I made out and we accidentally knocked over an entire shelf and now it's broken."

"Yep." Quigley nodded, "It was a very escalating makeout..."

"And your siblings watched?" Fiona asked, frowning.

"Yes..." Isadora said, "Me and Duncan walked in and they got scared and that's the reason they knocked over the shelf."

Fiona was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, yeah. I get it. I'll help you."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver!" Violet exclaimed.

As Fiona went away, everyone took deep breaths.

"Wow, that was a good excuse." Quigley said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But pick me next time." Isadora said.

Fiona came back.

"Okay, I got the keys."

"That was fast." Violet said.

"Yeah, I literally only asked." Fiona shrugged, "The janitor said as soon as I walked in that he found girls trying to seduce him to be very offensive, plus he was gay. But we only have 20 minutes so, what do we do now?"

"Now, we will start our plan to distract Nero." Quigley said.

  
"First." Quigley said, "I will distract Nero with these burritos I have here." He held up two burritos, "I will blast these on high in the microwave and then... boom. Nero will hear it and come running. When he takes out from the teachers lounge, the coast will be clear to the principals office."

"Then we make our move." Isadora explained. "Violet, you're the keyman. Or, keylady."

"Why me?" Violet asked.

"You're good with your hands."

"Ew."

"Fiona, you're on lookout." Quigley ordered. "You keep eyes on Nero."

"Okay." Fiona said and gave him a thumbs up.

"The burritobomb should keep him busy for a while. That man loves fire estinguishers."

"Which will give us the time we will need to get in." Isadora added. "Which is good, because there are a lot of keys."

"If anything goes wrong, Fiona will signal us." Quigley said. "And everyone will take cover."

"Our best hiding spot is probably gonna be behind the old trophy case." Duncan said. "If you need to hide quickly, hide there."

"And if we have to hide..." Quigley said, "...we wait. For the smoke alarm triggered from all the smoke from the burritos."

"That buy us even more time." Isadora said.

"Okay, but what if everything still goes to shit?" Violet asked.

"Then we have me." Duncan said. "And i'll improvise to keep him busy. I know exactly what to do."

"And if all goes well." Quigley said, "Which it should, Violet and Isadora will get into the security room next to Nero's office, steal the footage and our makeout failure will forever be secret."

  
Everyone was silent for a while.

"That is the worst plan ever." Violet said. "Let's do it. We have nothing to lose."


	7. Violet is going mad

"Holy shit, we did it!"

The Quagmires, Violet and Fiona sat in the corridor. In Isadoras hand was the file to the camera to the library. The whole school smelled like rotten beans. 

Everything had gotten according to plan. Though, Principal Nero was faster than they thought. As Isadora and Violet had gotten into the office, he started to go back in that direction. They sunk down behind the door in terror. Luckily, Duncan did as he promised, and improvised. He ran right into a brooms closet and threw all the things out and leaving a mess, before dashing into the nearest restroom to hide. The noise made Nero sigh and turn around to investigate. Which gave Violet and Isadora the chance to sneak in, steal the file and run out of there.

They did it.

"I can't thank you enough." Violet said. "I'm serious. You have saved my life."

  
Violet suddenly needed to use the restroom, so she headed back to the restroom in the changing rooms. As she opened the door to the changing room, she heard two voices talk. It was Stew and Jenny.

"Seriously, it was a mistake!" Stew said.

"Dude, we made out two times in the same night." Jenny said. "How is that a mistake?"

"I'm dating Fiona, and you know that! Just... don't tell anyone about it."

Jenny suddenly noticed Violet's prescense.

"I think people know already." she giggled.

"Violet!" Stew exclaimed nervously. "W-we made a truce, remember? Don't say anything to Fiona about this... okay? We want her happiness..."

Before Violet could answer, Fiona walked in.

"Stew? What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, hi Fiona." Stew said awkwardly. "I was just using the bathroom and now we are all chilling in here."

"With Jenny?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... right, Violet?"

Violet just stood there, silently.

"Violet?" Stew said.

Violet sighed, and opened her mouth.

  
"She's lying!" Stew protested.

"Shut up, Stew!" Fiona said, storming out.

"You're not seriously breaking up with me right now?"

"Fuck you, Stewart!"

As Fiona walked our, Nero came in.

  
"Which one of you brats eats burritos?"

  
The Quagmire triplets snickered in the corner.

"I don't know what the hell went on tonight, but I want to see everyone in my office tomorrow!" Nero demanded.

Stew walked up to Violet.

"You and I had a truce. You broke it. This isn't over. This is your fault, you remember that!"

Violet sat in the Quagmires car.

  
"Alright, now when we have stolen evidence that would give us arrest for 1000 years..." Duncan said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"You will think i'm crazy." Violet admitted.

"To be fair, we have seen you move shit with your mind." Isadora noted.

Violet sighed. "I was in the library, when I... saw this figure. I decided to follow it, when it... disappeared. Then it appeared again in the other aisle... and disappeard again? Eventually, just... reacted and... boom."

"The library is destroyed." Quigley nodded.

  
_Dear diary... what if someone really is following me? Then it must mean... someone else knows?_

Violet sat on a bench and wrote in her diary. Fiona came up to her.

"Violet... why did we steal that tape?"

Violet looked up, confused. "I told you."

"No, I saw the library, Violet. I helped you steal something that I didn't know the reason to, can you realise how shitty that is? If we get caught-"

"We won't."

"But if we do, I deserve to know the truth."

Violet bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Fiona. But I can't tell you."

Fiona looked at Violet with disappointment. Then she walked away.

  
Later on, Violet sat in the cafeteria and ate lunch. The whole table was empty. That was until the Quagmires showed up.

"So, Violet." Quigley said, "Homecoming's just around the corner, and we need to plan."

"Yeah." Isadora added. "You're going with both of us, so we we're thinking before we go we can get something to eat..."

Violet stopped listening. She glanced at Stew who was sitting further away. His table usually was crowded with people, but this day it was only him and his friend. Rumours about him and Fiona, and him and Jenny, had apparently been spread quickly. Stew suddenly stood up and gave a very evil glance at Violet's direction, before leaving.

"...and maybe after homecoming we could maybe do something." Isadora finished.

"I'm sorry, what?" Violet asked.

"Homecoming." the Quagmires, including Duncan, said.

"I'm only here because my siblings are basically my only friends." Duncan admitted, "But don't worry. I'm not part of your plan."

"Yeah, Duncie, what are you doing for homecoming?" Quigley asked.

"You'll see, bro. It's a suprise."

"I don't know if i'm very hyped for homecoming." Violet admitted. "With everything that's happening..."

"Okay, so we won't go to homecoming!" Isadora suggested. "We can do other stuff!"

"Like what?"

"We can... test your powers?"

"Yeah, Isa! Let's do that! That went so well last time!"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Quigley asked.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"I just think testing your powers can make you feel like you have more control." Isadora said. "If you know, it turns out a creepy man really is following you?"

"Just when thought I couldn't be more paranoid!" Violet applauded, "Isadora Quagmire, folks!"

"Wow..." Quigley said, "We're used to you being cold, but this is like, a whole new level."

"Well, I have bigger shit to worry about than you and your fucking feelings!" Violet growled. She noticed her glass started to shake, and she held her hand over it to calm it down.

"So you think Quigley and I should go to the dance alone?" Isadora asked.

"I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Quigley asked, sounding offended.

"Nope!" 

"So you won't mind if we find other dates?" Isadora suggested.

"I want you to!" Violet blurted out.

Isadora and Quigley were silent.   
"Fine." they said together, and then walked away from the table to ask other students. Violet sat awkwardly with Duncan on the other end.

"I am not good with dealing with angry people, so I think i'm gonna go." he mumbled. "But... take care. We will be here if you need to talk. All three of us."

  
Violet sat in Miss Calibans office again.

"So, how is it going with the diary?" Miss Caliban asked. "Have you tried a little poetry yet?"

Violet didn't reply.

"Hey Violet, we can sit in here every week in silence until our session is over... or you can try to open up."

Violet sighed. "I thought I saw this... man, following me, the other day. So... I tried to follow him, and he just... vanished?"

Miss Caliban blinked. "He... vanished?"

"Yes?"

"Did this man look anything like... your father?"

Violet frowned. "My dad is... dead?"

"I thought I saw my grandmother for months after she passed." Miss Caliban admitted. "Sitting beside me, being in the room... and I hadn't even been smoking!"

Violet smiled a bit at she said this.

"They are called grief hallucinations and they can be real wackadoo."

"What does that mean?" Violet asked.

"It probably means that you're still grieving... because you still need something from him. A closure."

_Closure. I don't need closure. What I need to know is why it feels like someone if following me._

Violet turned around every other second to see if anyone was behind her. She started to run home. When she finally reached her front door and went inside, she started to feel incredibly paranoid. She put down the curtains on all windows and turned all the lights off.

_It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's not real._

No one in her house was home yet. She just sat behind the couch and stared into thin air.

_Maybe Miss Caliban is right. Maybe I do need closure... if I can just find a note... an object... anything. Then, maybe I can stop having these hallucinations..._


	8. What happened to your dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you're sensitive to topics as suicide, ptsd and mental illness, proceed with caution.
> 
> This is a very short chapter. I wanted everything out of the way so I can start writing episode 7 right on from the start. Shit is about to go down, my friends!

Violet looked anxiously at the door to the basement. But she had made up her mind. She was going down there for closure.

_Closure... closure closure closure... he has to have something down here. I don't care if it isn't a note. Just that it's something...something I can hold on to._

She started to search through the basement. There was a lot of things her father had down in there, but it wasn't really much of Violet's interest. That is when she found a wooden box.  
Violet noticed there was a lock on the box, and she tried to get it up. Nothing worked. She sighed.

_Come on, Violet. Focus. Look at it. Focus on it. You can do this..._

She started to stare intensely at the lock. Slowly, the lock was shaking.

Finally, she managed to open it with her mind.

"Okay..." she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside was a folded military uniform, and several badges. Violet picked them up, confused over what she had found. She held up a necklace she found in there, and studied it carefully.

"Violet?"

Violet flinched. At the stairwell was her mother.

"Violet, what are you doing down here?"

  
Her mother sat herself down in front of Violet, and sighed.   
"If you really want to know about your father, i'll tell you. But remember, this can change the way you view of him..."

Violet nodded slowly. Her mom took a deep breath, and started to tell her.

"Just after we got married, your dad signed up for the marines. Over the years, it started to weigh on him. They things he saw... the things he- the things he did..."

She started to form tears. "When we finally came home... we tried to move on. But he was never the same. He always said that no one could possibly know what he was feeling... no one could help him get better..."

Violet started to have flashes in her head about things that had happened during the past days and weeks in her life.

"Anytime I'd ask him about it, he got so mad." her mother continued, "He used to run out of the room as if..."

"As if he was about to throw up?" Violet asked.

Her mom nodded. "He was just paranoid, Violet. He thought someone was following him. He said it was dangerous."

Violet gasped.

"During his last tour, there was this... incident." her mom explained. "Some sort of explosion... everyone died, Violet. On both sides. His buddies, every civilian... everyone... except your father. He was the only one who survived, and no one could explain it. And he... he never got over it. And then...that night... when I came down here..."

Her mother was crying now. "He had something in him, Violet. Something that he was always wrestling with. And that thing... won."

She took Violet's hand. "If you ever have feelings like that... you need to tell me. Okay?"

_Oh. My. God._

_Dear diary, I have so much I need to tell you._

_Diary?_

Violet searced through her backpack.

_Where are you?_

She searced after it everywhere in her room. She couldn't find it anywhere.

_...dear diary, if you're not here, that means..._


	9. Preparations for homecoming

_Dear missing diary..._   
_It turns out my dad was just like me. And it destroyed him. I guess I got a choice to make. Either I just lock myself out from the world and just disappear...let this stuff just destroy me too. Or, I could..._

_...make pancakes instead! Why should I let this shit get me down? Nope! Not me! Not this time!_

Violet happily stood in the kitchen and made some pancakes. She served them to Klaus and Sunny, who looked at her with suspision.

"Violet..." Klaus asked carefully, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" Violet replied, "Thanks for asking! How are you?"

"I'm fine..."

"Great! How about you, Sunny?"

Sunny just stared at her curiously.

"I'm taking that as 'I am very happy and I love your pancakes, big sister!'" Violet concluded. "Klaus, how's your arm?"

Klaus slowly stroked the bandage on his arm. "It's healing, I guess. I still don't know how I even broke it."

Violet smiled awkwardly.

_No, Violet. You didn't see how he broke it, so it's very possible you had nothing to do with it. You will not get what's inside you to destroy you. Stay positive, Vi. Problem solved._

Later on in school, it was gym class. Violet and Fiona were exhausted and went to the bleachers to rest.

"Wow, I have never seen you run so fast." Fiona said. "I don't think I've seen you run at all..."

"I hate it, I don't ever want to run again!" Violet admitted.

The girls laughed a bit.

"Look..." Fiona said, "About the whole library situation..."

"I shouldn't have asked you to steal something, Fiona." Violet sighed, "It was stupid. The truth is, and I know this is gonna sound crazy, but... I sorta had this like... hallucination. Or something, I don't know. I just... I just freaked ut."

"I mean, this is exactly what kind of crazy shit you should be telling me, Violet. That's what i'm here for! I don't get it, I used to know everything about you. I even knew what you had for lunch. Now it's just like, nothing."

Violet smirked. "Well, then I probably should tell you...today I had an apple. And some peanut butter. And chocolate milk. And like... three cartons of nerds."

Fiona started to snort. Suddenly a random dude without a shirt on came up to them.

"Hey, Fiona." he said. "I was thinking, since you and Stew are like, whatever, I was thinking you and me could go to homecoming tonight...?"

"Oh, i've decided to just kinda lay low this year." Fiona admitted.

"Cool. No worries!"

After saying that, the guy ran off.

Fiona sighed. "That's like the third person that's asked me today. I mean, i'm flattered, but like, I am so over guys right now."

"Yeah, me too." Violet said.

"What about Quigley?" Fiona asked.

"Quigley and I were just... better off as friends. If he decides to ever talk to me again."

"You're not going to homecoming?"

"No."

Fiona smiled. "Well... any chance you would... want to go with me? Unless, you know, homecoming is for people who have..."

"Have what?"

"...pep."

Violet giggled. "Well, i'm pepped as fuck today, Fiona! Let's do it!"

Fiona grinned and headed back for the field.

"Wait, we're not dressing up, are we?" Violet asked.

"You better bring it, Vi!" Fiona replied.

  
The evening came. Everyone prepared. Violet was in her room, picking out a dress. So did Fiona. The Quagmire triplets even had a fun time dressing to prom.

"Who are you bringing?" Isadora asked.

"No one." Quigley admitted. "No one is as perfect as Violet."

"Then i'll guess us three are a group." Duncan said.

"Wait, aren't you going with Klaus?" Quigley asked.

"I can't. You're not allowed to bring people who still doesn't go to high school."

"That sucks." Isadora muttered. "That's homophobia!"

"In what way?" Quigley asked.

"Everything that's unfair is automatically homophobia because I say so." Isadora concluded.

The three of them wore matching outfits, because they felt like they had to. They wanted to embrace their tripletness.

  
As they headed out, they saw their father watching TV in the living room. He saw them, and snorted slightly.

"That's right." Quigley said, "Homecoming."

"You remember homecoming, don't you?" Isadora asked.

"I was prom king -91." their father said. "Still have my picture hanging in the hallway."

"How's that working out for you?" Duncan asked strictly.

Even if he knew he should'nt get his father mad, he still said those things. Luckily, their dad was far too tired to really do anything. He just laughed.

"You're the big man in the house now?" 

The triplets sighed and continued out of the house, on their way to the homecoming.

"Wow, Violet!" her mom exclaimed, "A dress!"

"Yeah, can you help me with the buttons in the back?" Violet asked.

"Of course, honey."

Violet smiled as her mother helped her.

"You know, your father and I had our first kiss at a high school dance."

"Dad? At a dance?" Violet snickered.

"Oh, believe it or not!" her mom giggled. "It was my sophomore year, and I went with this senior... he ditched me almost immediately to hang out with his friends."

"Please say dad beat him up."

"Not quite... but your dad saw me sitting alone and... he asked me to dance. And while we did, we just... knew."

Violet smiled.

  
Fiona sat in Violet's living room, waiting for her to come down.

"So Klaus, how did you break your arm?" she asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Klaus admitted. "But i'm taking off my cast soon."

  
Just then, Violet walked down the stairs. Fiona looked at her in awe.

"Wow, Violet... you-"

"Brought it, right?"

Fiona smiled.

"Now, remember you two..." Klaus said, imitating a strict man. "No drinking, and be home by 8."

"It's 7:45." Violet said.

"But most importantly..." Klaus said, "Have fun."

The girls smiled at him, and then gave each other a glance. They took each others hands and walked out to go to homecoming.


	10. Shit's gonna go down

Violet and Fiona smoothly glided into the school gym, which was decorated with balloons, confetti and a table with drinks. Your typical high school homecoming.

"So, are you ready to dance?" Fiona asked.

"Hell yeah!" Violet yelled, and ran into the dance circle with her hands in the air.

  
They didn't know what songs were playing, but they were far too busy dancing. Violet just let loose. She didn't care anymore. She was just gonna have fun, without all her worries. Just dance!

Fiona was just as enthusiastic. The two of them danced for as long as they could.

"Do you want some punch?" Fiona asked after a while.

"Sure." Violet said.

As they poured some punch into their drinks, Violet noticed the Quagmires sitting on the bleachers.

"Uh, Fiona, i'll be back soon." she said.

  
"Hi." Violet said, sitting next to Isadora and Quigley. Duncan sat above them.

"I thought you said you weren't going." Quigley noted.

"I wasn't."

"So... who are you here with?" Isadora asked.

"Fiona."

Everyone looked at Fiona, who was chatting with some kids.

"Does she know about you?" Isadora asked.

Violet looked panicked. "Does she know about me? In what way?"

"Well, that you're a super hero of course!"

Violet smiled. "Oh. No, she doesn't know. You're the only ones."

  
They decided to go down to her.

"Quagmires!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the Quagmires yelled happily.

"Fiona, you look like a christmas tree." Quigley complimented.

"Thanks, dude."

Duncan glanced at Principal Nero, standing like a guard against the wall.

"I think Nero's still watching us." he said.

"This is probably the most exciting that has happened in his entire life." Violet giggled.

"I don't know, guys." Isadora said, "We are wanted criminals. Why are we out here?"

"Hey, all we did was disrespect the institution." Fiona said. 

"And disrespect ourselves!" Violet added.

Isadora and Quigley's faces suddenly became serious.

"I'm sorry." Isadora said, "This music-"

"This playlist is too much." Quigley added, "Sorry, we have to go. We can't-"

The two siblings went over to the DJ and complained about the music.

"So..." Fiona asked, "You wanna dance, Vi?"

Violet blushed slightly. "Sure."

They glanced at Duncan, and he just gave them a shrug and a thumbs up.

  
Out on the dancefloor, Violet and Fiona slowdanced.

"So..." Fiona said, "We never really talked about what happened at the party..."

"Oh..." Violet replied. "Yeah, i'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I was just wondering what that kiss was about. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah... i'm sorry."

Fiona took a deep breath. "Well... ever since it happened, i've been thinking..."

Violet stared at her. After a few seconds, Fiona finished.

"I didn't... not like it. So you know."

"Oh..." Violet replied awkwardly. "Okay... so?"

"So." Fiona said, and shrugged. Then she smiled, and Violet smiled back. They didn't have to say anything more.

  
"Alright students!" It was Mr. Remora's voice. "Stop talking and look over here, please."

Violet and Fiona turned around.

"It's my priviledge to introduce your homecoming king and queen." Remora said, "Jeff Butters and Julie Frasheski!"

Everyone applauded. Violet had no idea who those people were, but good for them.

"Thank you, everyone!" said the homecoming queen, "I want to thank my mom, my dad-"

Suddenly, the microphone was taken away from him. The voice of Stew Mitchum echoed through the gym.

"Listen up!" Stew screamed. A teacher tried to stop him, but he refused. "Give me a second, give a second!"

Fiona and Violet shared a very concerned look.

"I would like to take the time to talk about something very important that affects everyone here!" Stew growled. "Violet Baudelaire!"

There was a silence in the room, as everyone turned their heads to Violet.

"Hey, Violet!" Stew yelled, "Raise your hand! Do the wave so everyone can see you!"

Violet just stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You see, what a lot of people don't know about Violet..." Stew continued. He reached for something in his jacket and brought out Violet's missing diary. "...is that Violet is one heck of a writer."


	11. It's mindblowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A very gory death scene with blood and corpse is included here. If you're sensitive, I suggest looking away.

Violet's heart started to beat faster. Has Stew had her diary all along? What the actual fuck?

"I have read this diary cover to cover." Stew explained. "And Violet here... she's kind of a nutcrack."

_What was his point of this? I'm not exactly popular, but i'm not really impopular. I'm just someone who exists. Why does anyone care? And why isn't anyone doing anything?_

Stew jumped down on the ground, swinging around. It was clear he wasn't sober.

"You know, it's funny." he said, wandering towards Violet and Fiona. "Everyone is so quick with calling me an asshole. But while I was downstairs hooking up with Jenny Tuffeild... guess was Violet was doing upstairs... she was kissing my girlfriend!"

There were gasps coming from some people.

"Now, don't get me wrong." Stew continued, "Girls get drunk and make out sometimes, and I am all for it..."

Some random boy started to chuckle like crazy when he said this.

"...but being a full on dyke... that's a whole other thing, Violet."

  
"Leave her alone!" Quigley screamed, running up to punch him. But Stew knocked him unconsious with just one hit.

"Oh, fuck no!" Isadora yelled. Duncan held her back.

"Violet is fucking in love with Fiona." Stew announced, "Like, page after page, it's pathethic."

"Oh, shut up, Stew!" Fiona shouted.

"Duncan, I need to kill him!" Isadora growled. "Anyone who uses slurs and knocks my brother shall die!"

Violet was starting to tear up.

_Shut up! Why is no one stopping him?_

  
"And don't even get me started on the daddy issues on this one..." Stew said. "And everyone in her life seems to hate her... and I mean, everyone!"

_Shut up! Just shut up!_

"But that's not even the weirdest part about Violet..."

_Shut up!_

"...Baudelaire."

_Just fucking shut up!_

"Get this..." Stew said, "Violet claims... that she has-"

_SHUT. UP._

  
**SPLASH!**

  
Blood was shot everywhere. It was all over Violet, Fiona and several students. Violet looked in front of her. Stew was no longer in front of her. There instead was his body... his lifeless body. Without a head. His head had exploded.

Everyone started to scream. Fiona looked horrified. She bent down, shocked over the headless corpse in front of her. Students ran around. Violet panicked. She couldn't stay here.

  
She ran out from the school. She ran as fast as she could. Meanwhile back in the gym, Quigley awoken from his knockout. He noticed the diary being kicked off by a crowd of panicking people. 

  
Violet ran out in the darkness. She saw two or three police cars driving, though not in her direction, but towards the school. She was starting to be short of breath. Though, she continued to run. All the way into the forest.

There was a tower there. It was mostly used for hunting season, but now it was where Violet slowly climbed up.

  
_I tried to be normal. I tried to pretend like everything was fine... I just wanted him to shut up. That's all..._

_Maybe i'll just run away. Don't come back. Ever._

She was at the top of the tower, looking out on the view. Suddenly, she felt a chilling feeling. She turned around.

The shadow... the thing that has been following her. It was here. It was real.

"Should I be afraid?" Violet asked.

"They should be the ones afraid." the shadow figure replied. He walked closer to her.

  
"Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!  
> God, I am pumped for season 2! It was so fun to write this!! Can't wait until next season comes out so I can write a sequel to this! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read this fic with me. If you haven't already, I suggest that you watch the show! You can see how many similarities it has with this.


End file.
